from across the water
by sweetascandy101
Summary: a person has been sent to kill all the vampires in mysic falls, but she is still in love with damon, kauls gets wind of the plan what will happen next, much better than it sounds bit of dalla of however you spell it lol plz R R


**I don't own anything, but this occored to me on my way into school this morning so I thought id write it, r+r plzzz cuz if you make me happy I might write the next chapter so plzzzzz do thanks.**

Chapter 1 : Alone and on my own

A hush came over the Salvatore house as Damon had left for a few minuets leaving Elena alone. She sat in the library completing the outcome of events that had happened within the last few days. her blood, her life sores was the reason that Tyler had became a hybrid, it was her fault, also her fault that Stefan's humanity had been turned off. Now the original will come for her, to take her away from all she knew because of it. Picking up a pin that was left on the side she pricked her finger so one drop of blood came seeping threw. She saw no difference in her blood to anyone else this had no significant difference to her than the blood that Damon had locked up down stairs. Why was this the key to everything else, why was this the thing that Klaus wanted and would and have killed over?

I hysterical knocking came at the door so Elena ran towards it, pulling the heavy door open, to find a person looking terrified she must have been only about seventeen, her shoulder length black hair dishevelled and full of twigs, as if she had been running away from something, her blue eyes caught in the setting sun sending of brown highlights.

"please something's after me, help me!" there was fang marks in her wrist and dirt all over her. Her eyes full of terror as she stood there constaly looking over her shoulder as if something might emerge any second.

"come in" Elena replied holding the door open for her, scanning the horizon for something that has terrified this young girl. She walked over the threshold as turned to Elena.

"Thank you I don't know what I would have done with out your help."

Elena turned around slamming the door shut to what ever was out there.

"its no problem what's your…." She turned around to her but she was gone.

"boo!" came a voice behind her there was the girl she found so helpless looking so threaten "umm yummy." She leaped forward fangs out, latching onto the doublegangers neck.

Damon's pov

After arriving back at the boarding house, I could only hear the slow heart beat that belonged to Elena, I was so attune with it now, it had a rhythm all its own, one that stood out against the humans, one that might have belonged to Katharine before she lost her humanity .

As I came threw the door I smelt blood, not much but enough to alarm me.

"Elena" I called trying to act casual "I'm back" I grabbed the stake from where I hid it in the umbrella stand. "the food needs putting away, come out come out where ever you are."

I then caught sight of her lying on the sofa unconscious, two fang holes in her neck. Going to her aid was a stupid idea, that was of course what the person that did this wanted, but this rational thought never occurred to my legs, leaving the stake to clatter onto the floor as it fell out my hand my legs moved on there own occurred without my rational thoughts approvement.

I calloaped at her side, looking for her pulse, once finding it was still strong I looked for the stake I discarded, but it was no where to been seen. In its place stood a figure covered by the shadows.

"What do you want?" I asked in a stern voice "do what ever you want with me but leave the girl alone"

"Do you think I'm really that stupid, that I have a death wish?" She asked stepping forward into the light. As soon as I saw her face I knew who it was her lips set into an eternal pout, her too big eyes like a cat captured by headlights, her accent typically English.

"even I'm not that stupid to kill a double ganger especially when I have no way of killing Klaus"

**R+r thanks so much lots of love soph's aka sweetascandy101 :) 3 **


End file.
